


Family Tree

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, If you read this im sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: Spring Troupe realizes they need to redo their family.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi & Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this but a friend brought it up and I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

“So uh, yeah. Senpai and I are, uh, dating.” Said Itaru. He was squeezing Chikage’s hand (not that he reacted since Itaru was probably super weak compared to him.)

“Congrats!” Said Sakuya excitedly just as Masumi said “That’s incest.”

“What?” Said Itaru as Chikage just sighed.

Citron let out a loud fake sob. “I can’t believe my husband is leaving me! For his father!” He fell backwards draping an arm over his eyes.

Tsuzuru sighed. 

“...What am I supposed to say to that?” Asked Itaru.

“We need to redo the family tree!” Said Sakuya determinedly.

“Chikage should just also marry Citron.” Said Masumi.

“Don’t I get a say?”

“No.”

Tsuzuru groaned. “Why are you all like this?”

“I think it’s more in character if Citron just becomes the wine aunt.” Itaru commented.

“Oh! I shall drink wine and yell daily!”

“That’s what you already do.” Tsuzuru said with a sigh.

“What a rude nephew! No gift wine for you.”

“Please don’t give wine to my son who can’t drink yet.” Said Chikage in a tired voice.

“But whose sibling is Citron?” 

“Chikage.” “Itaru.” They both looked at each other.

“I shall pick!” Yelled Citron. He made a very serious face. 

“Hmmm.” He leaned back with his eyes closed. “I have picked...Itaru!”

“Pog. A sister who’s into gaming.”

“How?” Asked Tsuzuru. 

“I flipped a coin!”

“...Where.”

“In my mind!” 

Sakuya made an impressed face, Masumi rolled his eyes and Tsuzuru looked like this was actively worsening his depression.

Chikage smiled. “There’s a simple solution. I’ll flip this coin for real.”

“If you flip the coin it’ll probably just go missing.” Said Masumi.

“What a rude thing to say to your father.”

“Future father.”

Chikage raised an eyebrow. “Do you need us to get married?”

“Yes.”

“Right now?”

  
Sakuya looked extremely flustered. “Please no.” Said Itaru with a stressed smile. “Minimum six months.”

Chikage hummed. “I see.”

Itaru linked their arms and took out his phone. “No.” Chikage laughed.

Tsuzuru sighed. “Why can’t we just have one normal day?”


End file.
